


I have to do what?!

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, i have no life have i, just when u think you've written all the crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: ‘I’m very serious’, Marko replied but he had to hold back a laugh.





	

Marko was walking through the studio like a predator. Where was the lead guitarist if you needed him?

The singer groaned as he gave his watch a look. He should’ve been here by now. Unless his car broke at a very convenient time. When he called him on the phone, the other man’s voice mail was all he got. It was a weekend off and Marko didn’t really expect anybody else to come over to the studio today. They had worked very hard this week anyway. Of course, there was always the chance a very diligent bandmember would show up even though they had a weekend off.

Well, it was already noon and Marko hadn’t lunched yet. He might as well eat something here.

While he was gathering supplies to make himself a nice lunch, he heard the door in the hallway open.

He wondered if Olli finally decided to come after all.

Marko cracked some eggs in a preheated pan with the butter already sizzling. Then the head of the bassist appeared around the corner.

 ‘Want some eggs too?’, the singer offered.

Jani smiled but shook his head. ‘Nah, I ate already.’ Marko nodded and focused back on his sunny side up eggs. After a few more minutes he put the eggs on a plate and sat down at the table.

The bassist joined him. He licked his lips.

 ‘Having second thoughts?’, Marko grinned.

‘Nah, it just smells very good. What are you doing here anyway? Thought no rehearsals or practice or anything today?’, Jani wanted to know.

 ‘I could ask the same to you then. But I had an arrangement with Olli here today, so, that’s why I’m here. The man of the hour hasn’t shown his face, though.’

 ‘Oh. I’m just here to pick some things up. Forgot a few things, hehe. So I’ll be gone soon. Unless you want me to stay for…?’, Jani said.

Marko ate thoughtful and maybe the bassist could fulfill the task instead of Olli.

 ‘So?’, Jani asked curiously.

A smug grin appeared on Marko’s face as he told: ‘In fact, I have an idea. Since Olli just evades this place, maybe _you_ could help me out with something!’

 ‘Okay’, Jani frowned hesitatingly, ‘What do you want me to do?’

‘That’s still a secret. I’ll reveal it after I’m done with lunch’, Marko mumbled between bites. Jani walked back to the living room where he laid down on the couch, legs crossed, arms supporting his head.

Marko appeared in the same room after a few minutes. He held a bag in his hand.

 ‘Y’know about our merchandise, right?’

‘Of course I know’, the bassist rolled his eyes. Why would he not know about it?

‘Great’, Marko started, ‘I asked Olli to “test” some of our new clothes. But I’m afraid he won’t be here any soon so now I hope you want to test it.’

Jani stood up from the couch and walked over to the singer. He tried to peek into the bag but Marko shut the bag. ‘Not yet. It’s a surprise. Even I don’t know what’s in it’, the singer said mysteriously.

 ‘Go on with it. I will test it, promise. Now open the darn thing’, Jani snorted impatiently.

Marko handed over the bag and chuckled.

 When Jani took a look inside, his face colored red which made the singer laugh out loud.

‘Are you serious, Marko? Are you sure you didn’t know about this? I can hardly believe it!’, the bassist exclaimed. Then he threw the pink cloth in the other man’s face.

 ‘I’m sorry, Jani. Yes, I lied. I obviously knew about it but I wanted to know your reaction. And it was totally worth it!’, Marko cackled.

 ‘But the real question is, will you wear it as a test still?’, he questioned the bassist. ‘You promised’, the singer pouted.

‘Gimme that!’, Jani snatched the pink undies from Marko and stretched the fabric.

‘Are you sure these even fit? Like, you said Olli was going to test these, right?’, Jani examined the hot pants.

 Marko nodded. ‘I think they’ll fit you… a little’

Jani gave the singer a meaningful look before inspecting the back of the pants.

 ‘Property of Poets of the Fall. My god, Marko are you serious?’, Jani read and rolled his eyes again for he could not believe this was actually going to be official merchandise. On the other hand, it made him chuckle.

 ‘I’m very serious’, Marko replied but he had to hold back a laugh. ‘Go on, try it! I want to know how it looks like!’

 After some delay, Jani finally decided to strip down and put the darn underwear on.

The bassist was surprised to see the hot pants turned out to fit better than expected.

Marko clapped in his hands when Jani finally faced him. ‘You look very pretty’, he snickered. ‘Turn around.’

With an exaggerated majestic spin, Jani showed the singer his behind.

 ‘Well, maybe too small after all. But quite a view, nonetheless!’, Marko commented.

He walked closer to the bassist and tapped the man’s butt in a playful way. Jani yelped in surprise and even jumped a little forward.

 He quickly turned around and Marko was laughing already.

‘You sneaky-, never mind. You purely did this just for your own enjoyment, didn’t you?’, Jani huffed.

‘No, I swear! Although it’s always fun to toy with you guys’, Marko finally managed to answer.

 Just when Jani was going to dress properly again, a familiar face joined them in the room.

It was none other than Olli.

 ‘What is going on here?! My, Jani you look, eh, great!’, the blond guitarist chuckled.

‘Ask, Marko’, the bassist grunted. Marko approached Olli and swung an arm over him.

 ‘Where were _you_?’

‘My car broke and, and… So it was true after all! Those hot pants and all!’, Olli glared over at Jani who was clumsily getting rid of said pants.

 ‘Yep. I knew you were going to evade this. So when Jani arrived here, I took the opportunity to ask him instead. And, unlike you, he delivered’, Marko mocked.

 ‘He sure did’, Olli giggled.

‘I can hear you, y’know?’ Jani shouted back.

 ‘What if you made Jani the poster boy of this piece of clothing?’, Olli suggested with a wink. ‘With him wearing the right size, that is.’

 ‘Hm, now you say something interesting’, Marko considered.

 ‘I can still hear you!’, the bassist shouted back, even louder.

‘We know! But we’re still going to consider it!’, the other two musicians exclaimed in unison.


End file.
